custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Megarzla Nui: An Island in Danger
An Island in Danger is a story written by . Story A single being flew through the heart of a star. It tumbled into the air, flying on a collision course with a massive robot flying with the aid of the Red Star. The figure apparently noticed the robot, and activated his flight power. His tumble became a controlled glide, on route to the robot. It flew in close, skimming the robot, and then disappeared into it. Chapter One Shasa knew he was about to die. On the run from the terrifying Makuta known only as the Shadow, he was too slow to escape. He kept running, if only to get to Koro-Nui. Maybe they could get to the area of weapons and protect the village. Then something happened! A great hole opened in the sky, with darkness all around. An instant later, a huge light lit up the sky. Shasa closed his eyes against it, but it didn't help. As an Av-Matoran, he was used to light, but this was incredible. He heard an incredible scream: probably the Shadow, who would have an acute reaction to this much light. Suddenly, the light fell away and left only the shadow. ---- The small being hit the water under Megarzla Nui hard, slamming into the water. His incredible light faded away. He triggered his water breathing powers and floated. In another time, he had been known as Magalai, a Great Being. But here, he was younger, and on Ocea Magna still. He floated to the top and started for the closest landmass. He swam at an incredibly fast rate, much faster than any other being. He quickly hit the island, getting off at the beach. He reached into his robe pocket and drew out a small stone. Raising his hand, a yellow beam of power shot out into the stone, enlarging it until it was five separate tablets, each with Matoran writing on it, along with translation in a language Magalai knew as Agori. A voice rang out. "What are those?" Magalai looked up to see a Thu-Matoran, or Matoran of Plantlife, in front of him. Its green and blue exterior was crowned by a blue mask covering his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" he asked. "My name's Dastak, and I'm a Matoran of Plantlife, or..." "Thu-Matoran, I know," Magalai replied. "I know everything about you... more than you know yourself." The Matoran looked puzzled. Then he gestured toward the west. "Koro-Nui's that way. I'll take you there." he said, starting off. "Wait! Do you know a Ko-Matoran named Shasa?" Magalai asked. "Of course! He's my best friend. Why?" Dastak answered. "No reason. I'll follow you. Lead on." Magalai said, beginning to walk. ---- "This is taking too long. There has to be a faster way to Koro-Nui!" Magalai protested. His legs were screaming from walking this far! "Its not far. Not used to walking, are you?" Dastak replied. "I'm bored, so no. Oh, and one more thing..." Magalai grabbed Dastak, hauling him into his arms. A millisecond later, he mentally triggered his speed power, zipping along far too fast to see. They arrived at Koro-Nui only a second or two later. A Ta-Matoran and a La-Matoran saw him, and grabbed a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. They shot a single bolt out. If it hit him, they would have control of his mechanical functions. Magalai made no effort to dodge, throwing Dastak on the ground. The bolt slammed into him, but nothing happened. Magalai walked toward them. "Those work great on biomechanicals. But on organics alone?... They're powerless." He triggered his detection power, walking straight toward the Turaga of the island. Behind him, the two Matoran, along with Dastak, stared in wonder. ---- Making it to the citadel, Magalai had expected a happy thought, maybe a party, even. Instead, he was being shot at by all sorts of weapons. A Zamor sphere bounced off his shield, creating a discolored spot on it. A Kanoka impacted on the Shield. On a Kanohi Hau, it would have sent the user flying. But Magalai stood, and even walked through it. "This is taking too long," he growled. He triggered his fate power, leaping and dodging everything thrown at him. He broke a door into the Turaga's council and was immediately blasted by twin bolts of Plasma and Fire. An intense cold slowed him long enough for an acute Sonic attack to hit him. A twin Water and Air storm, coupled with a Magnetic and Iron flux, should have killed him. Instead, a Stone and Earth attack had to fell him, by knocking the ground from beneath him. Still he hovered, inches above the ground. A Vacuum attack left him gasping for breath, which was followed up by a plant growing and trying to strangle him. Gravity hit him hard, but still he levitated. 1,000 volts ripped through every fiber of his being, which, coupled with a Psionic mind blast, was devastating. Finally, he hit the ground feet first. All the Toa in the room readied tools and prepared masks. "Enough!" the Turaga shouted. Magalai could tell he was a Turaga of... "Ooh, Magma. That's one of the rare elements. I didn't think any were left!" Magalai said. "How did you know my element? Only two others in the universe do." The Turaga continued. "I know more of it than you do... but that's for another day. Do you know a Matoran named Shasa?" he asked. "The Ko-Matoran? Sure, I do. Why?" the Turaga asked. A Toa of Plasma stepped forward. He was in the unmistakable form of a Toa Hagah, and looked about to kill someone. "This one is unknown. Let me take care of him, Turaga Rast." he said. "No, Karj, your Toa team would kill him. I think I need him." The Turaga stated. A Rahaga walked from the shadows. "Make him answer my riddle, and he will be trusted," he stated. A Toa of Ice seemed taken aback. "No one has ever answered it. How do you think he could?" he petitioned. "This one is more, and less, than we have ever seen. I will ask it. I am enormous, yet require the smallest of beings to help me. I thrive only on the sacrifice of many. All know me, but none know me. What am I?" the Rahaga said. "That's easy. The Great Spirit Mata Nui. He's enormous, yet without the Matoran, he will die. Many die to save him. They know him as the sun, the air, the ground, but do not know it is him. That is the answer." Magalai answered. "Incredible! How can this be?" Turaga Rast said. The Rahaga seemed amazed. "None have answered that. Come, we have many things to discuss..." Chapter Two Magalai stood in front of the Rahaga, Toa, and Turaga. Dastak was behind him— he hadn't left his side, and he was really getting annoying. "Well, I start by asking — who are you and why are you here?" Turaga Rast asked. "You're never going to believe me if I tell you, but I'll try. I'm a Great Being named Magalai. I come to deliver five tablets to a Matoran named Shasa." "A Great Being, eh?" the Rahaga said. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Gazder, and I'm the deputy leader of Megarzla Nui, or..." "Great Life?" Magalai said. "Interesting name.... but still. Tell me how a Rahaga got to be here, along with all these beings." He looked outside to where a Toa of Water and a Toa of Plasma were in a verbal fighting match. "I didn't put so many of you on this island." "Well, you see, this is right off the mainland. Canisters, boats, and other things wash ashore here, and Matoran, Toa, Turaga... they're accepted. We even have a few Vortixx and Stelt." Gazder stated. "What about the others — Skakdi and the like?" Magalai asked. Rast replied, "Skakdi wash up all the time. But all but one joined the armies of a Makuta, only known as..." "The Shadow! The Shadow! He's coming!" an Em-Matoran cried. "Let's go!" Karj replied. His team flew out the door. Other Toa were mobilizing to stop the intruders. Matoran setting up weapons, from Kanoka launchers to Cordak blasters, and Toa grabbing tools and extra Kanohi. There seemed to be an abundance here. Magalai simply strode out behind Rast and Gazder. He was smaller than them, but all eyes turned to him, even as his eyes turned outside the walls. "Oh, no..." he muttered. An army of Skakdi, Rahkshi, and a species of Rahi that looked like a giant spider (which Magalai recognized as Visorak) moved up. Exo-Toa exited boats, and then he saw him. The Shadow. He stood over his troops like a shadow, his Avsa gleaming, the only Makuta without any light. Magalai knew all Makuta in the future would be like him. Only here, Makuta were still biomechanical, not Antidermis. That lessened his threat. Magalai didn't want to use his power. Then he saw something! Two Matoran, hanging from a pole. Magalai read their minds, then came up with names. Shasa, who believed he was a Ko-Matoran, but whom Magalai knew was an Av-Matoran, and a Vo-Matoran named Amport. Magalai had to save them! He jumped off the walls of Koro-Nui, ignoring Rast's calls, and moved toward them. Using his intangibility powers, he walked across the battlefield without being hurt. When he got to the Shadow, Karj's team had already engaged. Karj was using his Hau to block Gravity, which was crushing him. The Toa of Gravity was on the ground, flat on his face, and the others weren't doing well either. Magalai stepped forward. The Shadow saw him, unleashing a Sonic blast that laid the Toa down. Magalai just shrugged. The Shadow stepped toward him. "I've been waiting for a worthy adversary." He leaped toward Magalai. He never made it. Magalai raised his hand, and just a fraction of his power, shaped into a bolt, was enough to send the Shadow flying. He freed Shasa and Amport. "Who are you?" Shasa asked. "Later. For now..." Magalai bathed them both in energies, transforming them into Toa. Amport activated her Mask of Sensory Aptitude and looked. "Don't look now, but he's coming back." she said. The Shadow was flying toward them on a shape-shifted pair of wings. He stopped as far away from them as he could but he was still in range of his... "Kanohi! Get down, now!" Magalai yelled, just as The Shadow activated his Avsa. He tried it on Magalai, but he was protected. He turned it on Amport. She screamed, a bloodcurdling sound that harmed Magalai's sensitive ears. Magalai was still trying not to get angry but The Shadow flew up, grabbing Magalai and activating a Felnas. "Uh-oh..." Magalai said, just as his power over light went wild. It was the brightest thing anyone had ever seen. Rahkshi and Kraata evaporated at just a touch, Skakdi and Visorak were hurt and blinded, and Exo-Toa cut in half by lasers. Matoran and Toa defending the walls were blinded too, and Magalai felt it would go on and on forever. The Shadow didn't know what he had done. He screamed, far worse than Amport's scream — it made that sound like pretty music. This much light, and him at the epicenter. Another scream, almost as bad, joined his. Two? Magalai wondered. He's the only Makuta. Where?... He looked at Amport. Her armor had changed from bright yellow to pitted black. It was her scream that had joined the Shadow's. Then, as abruptly as it started, it ended. Magalai shut down The Shadow's Felnas. He flew off as fast as possible. Magalai turned to Amport. "This could be a problem..." Chapter 3 Amport and Shasa stood next to Magalai. He was in front of Turaga Rast. Outside, Bohrok that had lost their way were busy rebuilding the walls. A Vovohk, the desert swarm, moved in front of an Em-Matoran, stopping him in his tracks. They had apprehended the Shadow's spy. Rast turned. He had a Noble Kiril in his hands. "We saw the damage. Why did you do this?" he asked. "And why did you bring this... this... despicable Toa of Shadow in here?" he yelled, gesturing at Amport. Magalai chuckled. "Well, I didn't mean to attack you. I repelled the invasion, didn't I? And besides, I... reactivated the tiniest amount of Light in Amport. She isn't the same, not really... but she's on our side." he finished. "And besides, the Shadow's latest creation of Shadow might be his undoing. Along with the fact I have a perfect plan for defeating him. I wiped out almost half of his forces on that last battle. Here's what I'll do..." ---- Back at the Shadow's fortress, The Shadow was displeased. His army decimated and— OOH! Pretty colors! Magalai teleported directly in front of him, activating his mind control powers. "You will forget I was ever here." he said. "I will forget you were ever here," The Shadow repeated. "You will have an idea." "I will have an idea." "You will move troop strength from left and right to the center and make a slow assault on us." "I will move troops from the flanks to the center and make an assault on you." "Contact your commanders now." "I'll contact my commanders now." Magalai teleported away. The Shadow contacted his Rahkshi leaders. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted a slow assault on Koro-Nui. "Commander. Why are you here on the fortress, instead of on the battleground?" he asked a Turahk that had come up behind him. "We cannot attack Koro-Nui. They are attacking us!" the Rahkshi shouted. Magalai watched as his strength moved from the center to the flanks of his army. The Rahkshi charged. They drove the center back, forcing them to retreat in a slow arc. At the same time, Magalai's troops forced the Shadow's flanks back in an arc as well. The Rahkshi ranks folded in, surrounded by Magalai's troops. His daring plan had worked! The Rahkshi attacked all over, destroying themselves as well as Matoran. Now for Phase 2. He turned to Amport. "Ready, Freddie?" he asked. "Who's Freddie?" she countered. "Figure of Great Being speech. Ready?" Magalai asked again. "Ready." came the reply. Magalai grabbed her upper arm, teleporting into the citadel of the Shadow. Before the Shadow could make a move, Magalai grabbed his left arm, Strength and Weaken power holding him. Amport grabbed his right arm, and Phase Two was implemented. Magalai triggered his Disruption powers, sending the Shadows darkness exploding. Amport absorbed it, transferring it into the Shadow. That was then sent out again. With each rotation, the Shadow was losing darkness-and thus life. Finally, it proved too much. He collapsed. Still they kept at it, Magalai finally breaking contact. Amport crooned. "Finally! The Shadow is dead! He can no longer threaten us!" she cried. She gazed at Magalai's forlorn look. "Aren't you happy?" "No." came the reply. "I am a creator, not a destroyer. Any fool can kill, but only a few can create. I have never destroyed before." He suddenly mentally activated his Levitation powers, floating into the atmosphere to give a gift to Megarzla Nui. He drew on his power, but it wasn't enough. He drew on power around him. Inside the Matoran Universe, three places hold vast energy supplies: First, Karda Nui, Great Heart, the heart of Mata Nui; Second, Metru Nui, Great City, the brain of Mata Nui; And Megarzla Nui, Great Life, the lungs of Mata Nui. Magalai formed two bolts, one on each hand. His left hand shot a bolt of destruction. It destroyed the Rahkshi and Exo-Toa troops of the Shadow, and his dreaded fortress. From his right hand came a bolt of Creation. It hit the center of Megarzla Nui, forming Matoran and Toa of Magma, creating new Toa, drawing new Matoran to the island, and creating a powerful economy. Weakened, Magalai slumped to the ground. He disappeared bio above the ground. Epilogue Rast, Gazder, Karj and his team stood in the center of the city. "Magalai is gone. We must find him." Gazder said. "We cannot. All things have their time." Rast replied. As the debate went on, Magalai smiled. He was gone, from all standards of the Matoran Universe, and he slowly slinked away. ---- Dastak stared. It was Magalai! He simply smiled. "Good-bye, little one. I hope to see you again." He flew off towards Shasa's hut. Dastak knew Magalai was incredibly ancient, but he seemed...young, somehow. "Good-bye, Magalai." he cried wistfully. ---- Shasa looked up. An enormous black hole appeared in the sky above him. "Amport, cut it out." he said. "It's not me." she said. A bright light opened the hole, then faded away. He turned to Amport as the sky turned normal again. "We must live to the best of the abilities Magalai has given us." He returned to his hut to find five stones! He looked at them. "I think it's Magalai. He wrote this for us." He sat down and began to read them alongside Amport. ---- A single being flew through the heart of a star. His name was Magalaia. He had left Megarzla Nui for Ocea Magna, but not before leaving five stones for Shasa. He hoped Shasa would know what to do with the Great Beings' history. He took off, time traveling into the future.